


Armageddon

by Greenlady, Jen Hall (Greenlady)



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-16 04:34:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19310716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenlady/pseuds/Greenlady, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenlady/pseuds/Jen%20Hall
Summary: This is the very first fan fiction I ever wrote.  It started on the email list for The Sentinel, whose name I can't remember now.  I wrote it for several years, but when I left the fandom I stopped writing TS fan fiction and switched to S&H.This story is told entirely through dialogue, and this was how I learned to write dialogue, and to use it as a way to tell the story.It is posted on my Greenlady's Bower website, but I seem to have lost administrative control over the website even though they're still charging me for the privilege of having it.  At first I thought the entire contents were lost to me, but today I discovered the stories are still up online.  So, I'm going to download and post them here, where I have access to them to edit and so on.  I thought they'd been lost forever!  :-)This is a totally AU, crazy story and a wild ride involving characters like Moby Dick, so if you have a sense of humour you might enjoy it.





	Armageddon

  
  
  
  
  
Chapter One  
**********  
  
  
....blah blah blah crackle blah ...Flight 589 direct from Cascade to Antarctica now boarding at Gate  
7\. Please have your boarding passes ready... blah blah blah....  
  
"Jim, that's us. Got your boarding pass?"  
  
"Uh-huh. You sure you packed enough warm things?  It's gonna be cold you know."  
  
"Oh, yes. And if I didn't pack enough we can always pick up extra stuff there. There must be stores in Antarctica, right?"  
  
"Well, I don't know Chief. There aren't many people there. Mostly penguins."  
  
"Sure. Penguins. They have to shop somewhere, don't they? Oh, by the way, I packed our tuxedos."  
  
"Whatever for, Chief?"  
  
"So we'll blend in with the natives."  
  
  
**********************************************  
  
  
"Boy. This is a long flight."  
  
"Yeah. We're going to end up spending all our vacation time on this plane."  
  
"I wish they'd stop showing that movie over and over. I mean I love 'Titanic', but I'm getting tired of that iceberg. We're going to Antarctica and they show us the world's worst ice-caused disaster."  
  
"Stop worrying. Everything will be fine."  
  
"I know. The penguins do okay. We just need to act like them. Now, one reason they manage to live there over the winter is that they have a big layer of fat on their bodies. So let's order more food."  
  
"Sandburg?!"  
  
"Come on. Big steaks for both of us. Garlic toast. Lots of garlic butter."  
  
"Yeah! I'm beginning to enjoy this vacation."  
  
**********************************************  
  
"Oh, wow! Jim! We're flying over Antarctica now. Look at all that ice! Wow! You know it isn't all white. Look! All those colours. Pink and blue and green and ... and cream or something. You could probably tell better than I can. I wonder how the penguins see it. Maybe they see it differently from us. Hey! Maybe there are Sentinel Penguins you know. That makes sense don't you think. Hey! That's a pun. Makes sense. But it does. Penguins need sentinels as much as humans do. All animals need them in fact. Maybe I'll start researching Animal Sentinels now that I've finished my dissertation on you. It can't be all that different. Ha ha ha.   Oh! Look at that ice mountain. It's just glowing like a huge diamond. I wish it were a diamond and I could give it to you. Aren't I sickeningly romantic? Jim? Hey, are you listening to me? Jim? Jim!! JIM!!!"  
  
"snnnoorre."  
  
…………………………………….  
   
  
"No. No! Stop. Aaarrggh!!"  
  
"Jim. Jim! Wake up. You're dreaming."  
  
"Oh. Whew! Not a dream, Sandburg.  A nightmare.  My computer blew up, and all the files were chasing me around the station!"  
  
"That's why we're going on vacation. But you're awake now, and we have to change into our tuxedos. The plane will be landing at the South Pole soon, and we want to look like the penguins, remember?"  
  
"Tuxedos? It's the South Pole in winter. Will we be warm enough?"  
  
"We have each other. Our love will keep us warm anywhere."  
  
"Let's go change. Tuxedos it is."  
  
  
*********************************************  
  
  
"...and then there was the person who scanned the entire contents of the Harvard Law Library into his computer, and sent it to me, with his own annotations. But that's not the worst. I quoted the whole message in my reply, just to say 'me too!' And then... I'm sorry Chief."  
  
"For what, Jim?"  
  
"Here I am, talking away about some stupid nightmare. I must be putting you to sleep."  
  
"Ah, no. I'd never fall asleep while you were talking."  
  
"That so, Chief? I'd never fall asleep while you were talking either…  What's so funny?"  
  
"Nothing, man. You just look so sexy in that tux. Wanna join the Mile High Club?"  
  
"It's a bit of a tight fit in this washroom, isn't it? Think we can manage?"  
  
"Hey. I love tight fits!"  
  
  
**********************************************  
  
  
"Goodbye, Sir. Hope you have a pleasant stay at the South Pole. Are you sure you'll be warm enough?"  
  
"Of course, Ma'am. I have Love to keep me warm!"  
  
"Er, yes Sir, of course.... Goodbye, Sir. Hope you have a pleasant stay  
at the South Pole..."  
  
..............................................  
  
  
"Well. Here we are at the South Pole. And there goes the plane.   Now what?"  
  
"I feel as if there's someone watching us. Or a whole lot of someones. Eyes, watching us!"  
  
"Maybe it's all those penguins, Chief."  
  
"Penguins? Where?"  
  
"Where aren't there penguins? They're all around us. Thousands of them. Millions of them."  
  
"Well. I hope their intentions are peaceful."  
  
"We'll find out soon enough. Here comes a delegation now."  
  
"Oh, yeah. Um, hello. You want me to shake your, uh, hand. Okay. Ah. Ah, Jim. They want us to go with them. Somewhere, uh, north. Although everywhere here is north. Come on, just leave the stuff. There's nobody here to run off with it. They want to show us something. Something, um, extraordinary."  
  
"Only you."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Only you could come to the South Pole and make friends with some penguins in the first five minutes."  
  
"It's our tuxes man. We look just like big penguins."  
  
"I don't think so, Chief."  
  
"Oh, look. That group of penguins gathered around something. What is it..... Oh, Wow!... Jim! It looks like gold. Wait. The...the penguin Shaman wants to talk to me again. He says that She came in a great... a great iceberg from the sky. She said that another Shaman would come, with a Guardian - a Sentinel - and that they would know what to do. All the penguins have been taking turns keeping it warm."  
  
"A great iceberg? A great iceberg from the sky??"  
  
"The penguin Shaman isn't talking to me in English, Jim. And his mind doesn't exactly work like mine. I'm trying to interpret his thoughts here. I think he's trying to say that someone from Outer Space left it behind for us, as a gift."  
  
"Let me get this straight. Some Alien lands in Antarctica, and leaves behind a great golden ... thing ... with a bunch of penguins, as a gift for two men she's never seen, who then appropriately show up dressed in tuxedos to pick up their gift."  
  
"That about covers it, Jim. Man! All those years as a police detective have given you a talent for summarizing complicated events in a few concise words. But you neglected to mention one important matter."  
  
"Oh? What's that?"  
  
"It's not just any old golden ... thing. It's a golden egg. With a baby inside. That Alien left us a baby!"  
  
  
 ********************************  
  
  
"You feeling better, Jim?"  
  
"Yeah. I guess. Just...Yeah."  
  
"Everything will work out. This penguin party will be fun. Picnic on the ice. Tictic tells me their Sentinel will be there. Don't try to kill each other, okay?"  
  
"No. Never. I wouldn't do that. I'm not some..."  
  
"Jim. I was joking. How's the egg doing?"  
  
"The same. It just lays there."  
  
"Brooding. It's growing inside. All we have to do is keep it warm."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Such enthusiasm. What's the matter Jim? Don't you like our baby? Are you worried it might have three heads or something, just because it's an alien? Aliens are people too, you know. They should have rights the same as us. And furthermore..."  
  
"Hey! Chief! Settle down. I never said anything like that. I'll love our baby if it's purple with green spots, with eight tentacles and four heads. Okay?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
"I'm just worried about how we'll get it home, through customs, and all that. And then what will it eat? And will it be able to learn our language? The media. I can see the headlines now: Gay 'Sentinel' and Academic Fraud Hatch Alien Egg and Raise Space Monster!"  
  
"Well, let's worry about that later. Here we are at the party. Wow! A Penguin Luau!"  
  
  
**********************************************  
  
  
"Here Chief. Have some sushi."  
  
"Yeah! That penguin chef is awesome. Tictic tells me he knows five hundred different ways to prepare fish. Fish soup, fish stew, fish salad, fish pie, fish..."  
  
"I get the picture, Sandburg. Have some fish pie. How's the egg doing?"  
  
"As you said, it just lays there. But I can hear it thinking. Have some fish soup."  
  
"I wonder why its mother left it here for us. She came here in a space ship, and left it for a Sentinel who would show up with a Shaman..."  
  
"Or vice versa!"  
  
"Of course. But why leave it at all. Maybe these aliens are some sort of Cuckoos. You know, laying their eggs in other people's nests."  
  
"Perhaps, Jim. Or maybe they just foster their children and pick them up later. Or perhaps she was in some sort of trouble, and left her baby here out of necessity."  
  
"What! An unwed mother?"  
  
"You never know. Or she may have been in danger, and thought the baby would be safer here. Have some fish cakes."  
  
"Blair. Here comes the penguin Sentinel."  
  
"Ah, yes. Tictic said he would be here eventually. He really wants to meet you.... Hello! Click. Click click click. Chirp."  
  
"What's all that about Chief? And when did you learn to speak Penguinese?"  
  
  
**********************************************  
  
  
"Chirp chirp chirp. Click. Cheep cheep, click."  
  
"Hey, Chief?"  
  
"Cheep click chirp?"  
  
"Hey, Chief?"  
  
"Just a minute, Jim.... Cheep cheep chirp!"  
  
"Hey, Chief. I don't understand Penguinese. I'm feeling a little left out here."  
  
"Chirp cheep click?"  
  
"Chirp!"  
  
"Hey, Chief!"  
  
"Okay, Jim. Tictic was just introducing us to the Penguin Sentinel. His name is Toctoc."  
  
"Tictic and Toctoc."  
  
"Yeah. They say, 'Hi, Jim' back."  
  
"You had a really long conversation there."  
  
"Feeling jealous, Jim?"  
  
"Very funny, Chief. I just felt left out, like I said. You can talk to all these Penguins. I feel like a fifth wheel."  
  
"Aw. I'm sorry, Jim. I know how you feel. Sort of like me when I first came to Major Crimes. But I told Toctoc all about you and me. And I said that even though you were both Sentinels, he wasn't to push you into any pools.... Or try and mate with you!"  
  
  
**********************************************  
  
  
"You said WHAT, Chief?!"  
  
"I told him to keep his hands off...or flippers."  
  
"Now, I have news for you. I only date within my own species. YOU are pushing the envelope enough!"  
  
"And which species would that be, Jim?"  
  
"I'm not sure. I used to know, but lately....I mean here I am, in Antarctica, with you and some penguins and our Alien Baby in its egg..."  
  
"And... "  
  
"And... I'm very happy. Happier than I've ever been in my life. So what species does that make me? You tell me what I am."  
  
"You're Jim. My Sentinel, and my lover."  
  
"Sounds good to me. Let's go home to our tent and consummate the marriage... again."  
  
   
  
  
  
"Mmmm. That's nice."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Mmmm. That's nice too."  
  
"Good. Hey, Jim?"  
  
"Mmmm?"  
  
"Are you really happier than you've ever been? With me I mean?"  
  
"Mmmm. Really."  
  
"That's good. Because I'm happier than I've ever been.   With you. I think we were meant to be together, somehow. You know?"  
  
"mmmmmm. that's so nice...."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"........"  
  
"Jim? You going to sleep?"  
  
"snnnooorrre."  
  
"Hey, Egg? Wanna chat?"  
  
  
**********************************************  
  
  
"snnnoooorrre..."  
  
"...snore. snore. snore...."  
  
*sssnnnoooooorre*  
  
"snnnoooorrre....."  
  
"....snore. snore. snore....."  
  
*sssnnnnoooooorrrre*  
  
"snnnoooorrrre....."  
  
"....snore. snore. snore......"  
  
*sssnnnooo... huh? Hey Lady, put me down now or... oof! Hey! Be more careful next time. There's not much egg white left in this thing. I'm nearly ready to hatch you know and...that figures. Not listening. No one ever does...*  
  
"Blair. Blair honey. Wake up.'  
  
"Hmmph. Go back to sleep, Jim. I'm too sleepy right now to... Hey! MOM!!!! What are YOU doing here?"  
  
  
**********************************************  
  
  
"Naomi! How in the world did YOU get here? I didn't even hear a plane land."  
  
"Well, Jim, I didn't come by plane."  
  
"But Mom, what are you doing here? Jim and I are on vacation here in Antarctica. You never told us you were coming. We weren't prepared for visitors. Hell, we weren't even dressed."  
  
"Yeah, Naomi, we were naked in bed, fast asleep."  
  
"I know that , Jim. I'm here to tell you something important. But first let's have breakfast. How about eggs. Here's a nice big one!"  
  
"MOM! That's your grand-daughter!"  
  
  
**********************************************  
  
  
*Okay, Lady. We need to talk.*  
  
"Okay, guys. Let's talk."  
  
*Yeah. What I said.*  
  
"Fine, Naomi. But first, how did you get here if you didn't fly?"  
  
"I did fly. I just didn't come by plane."  
  
"I knew it, Sandburg. Your Mom's a witch. Where'd you leave your broomstick, Naomi?"  
  
"Jim!"  
  
*Hee hee hee!*  
  
"Cute! But I didn't use a broomstick either. You'll see later. That's not important right now. I came to warn you that you're both in Big Trouble."  
  
"And the war's over in Troy. Mom! We're always in trouble. Ever since we met. Terrorists. Mad Bombers. Serial Killers. What's new?"  
  
*Wait for this, Daddy!*  
  
"Well, Darling, how about an Intergalactic War?"  
  
  
 …………………………….  
  
"Okay. So this is the part where I wake up and discover it was all a  
dream. Or a nightmare."  
  
*Sorry, Daddy Jim. No go.*  
  
"Mom. You did say IntergaLACtic War, didn't you? As in war between  
GALaxies?"  
  
"That's right, Honey."  
  
"How did you learn about this? We've been away for a few days. Is it all  
over the news?"  
  
"Oh no. I was meditating, and my mind just floated off into the Cosmos.  
I heard them talking."  
  
"Them?"  
  
"The soldiers who are coming. They're looking for something that was  
left here. And we're in the way."  
  
*Oh boy!*  
  
"I knew it. That woman from Outer Space was in trouble and that's why  
she left her baby behind with us."  
  
"Baby, Honey?"  
  
"Yeah. This egg. I told you before. It has a baby inside, for Jim and I  
to raise."  
  
*That's me Daddy, Daddy and Granny!!! Hi everyone! (Finally someone is  
paying attention to ME.) Hi there!*  
  
"Oh! It jumped. Is it going to hatch?"  
  
*No. I'm just doing some redecorating, Lady. Maybe some remodelling. Put  
a window in right about HERE....*  
  
"Oh! It jumped again. Wow! It's going to hatch."  
  
*Oh darn. The shell is still too tough. Or I'm still too weak.*  
  
"Mom. To get back to this War. This IntergaLACtic War....."  
  
"Darling, I'd really rather not. I think we should pack up and get out  
of here don't you?"  
  
*Right, Lady! Let's head 'em up and move 'em out. Now!*  
  
"Well, that sounds sensible, Naomi.  But just how do we leave? I'm sure  
your broomstick won't hold us all."  
  
"Jim!"  
  
"Now, Jim. I told you -- no broomstick. Come on, let me show you. Just  
outside -- there it is!  
  
"A rug, Naomi?"  
  
"That's not a rug. It's a carpet. A Flying Carpet!"  
  
*************************************************  
  
  
"So this carpet flies, Naomi?"  
  
"Well, I flew it here from Samarkand. I found it in an old market there.  
One night I was practicing my levitation, and the carpet levitated with  
me. Then I discovered that it could really fly.   It's very useful,  
can fly under radar and everything.   It uses no fuel, makes no  
noise..."  
  
"Yeah. Everyone should have one."  
  
"I don't know if everyone could fly one, or how many are in existence,  
but it would sure solve the Earth's energy problems... Oh, Honey, just  
put those things in here. See, this little flap lifts up and there's a  
luggage compartment. Holds a lot. There! Is that everything?"  
  
"Yeah, Mom. We're all ready to go.   Oh!   Hi, Tictic and Toctoc.  
We're very sorry to leave like this, but someone is after the egg and...  
What? You want to come with us?"  
  
  
***************************************************  
  
  
"Okay, let's get this thing balanced so we don't tip over. I've only  
ridden it alone before this, and I don't want to take any chances. Jim,  
you sit there. Blair, over here. Tictic and Toctoc, you go in that  
corner. I'll sit here. Now does that look balanced?"  
  
"Sure, Mom. But why did you put me so far away from Jim?"  
  
"Darling, you're both big heavy men. If you're sitting close together  
you'll tip us over, that's all. Now, here we go..... Hmmm. I guess I  
have to try harder. This carpet is a lot heavier. Concentrate. Levitate.  
Oh, darn!"  
  
"Maybe we can all help, Mom. Everyone! Think Liftoff! Come on, we have  
two Shamans here. We can do it."  
  
*And ME! Don't forget ME!*  
  
"Yeah. And the Egg. All together now. One, two, three!"  
  
"YES!!!"  
  
  
*************************************************  
  
  
"This is the most comfortable ride I've ever had!"  
  
"We're just floating along -- literally!"  
  
"Look, Chief! What are the penguins doing down there?"  
  
"Click chirp cheep-cheep? Ah! Toctoc says they're clearing the ice of  
all traces of us. Then they're heading North, far away from here. There  
are other penguin Sentinels and Shamans, so they agreed that Tictic and  
Toctoc should go with us, to fulfill their promise to protect the Egg."  
  
"Where should we go? We don't know what capabilities these alien  
soldiers have, but if they have Intergalactic Spaceships, they must be  
far in advance of us, technologically."  
  
**Go somewhere warm, Daddy Jim. You only have to protect me for a little  
longer. You can do that.**  
  
"Huh? Who was that?"  
  
**THAT was ME. You can hear me. Head for the jungle. They don't like  
heat and rain and trees.**  
  
"Good idea. I know just the place!"  
  
"I know, Jim. The Jungles of Peru. But is this fair to the Chopec --  
bringing an Intergalactic War into their backyard, so to speak?"  
  
"They'll be thrilled, Chief. They're Warriors, after all."  
  
"But what chance will they have? I mean, these soldiers -- we don't know  
what advanced equipment they have. They could probably just blow up the  
whole planet."  
  
**They could, but they won't, Daddy Blair. They need to capture me. I'm  
a prize. And they must capture me fairly, without any technological  
advantage, except for what is absolutely necessary. They must travel to  
this galaxy, and this planet, in a Galaxyship. But when they find this  
planet, then they must use their own wits and senses. It's proof of  
their worthiness. A matter of honour.**  
  
"Ah. The Chopec will understand that. And we know the territory, so we  
have an advantage."  
  
**Exactly, Daddy Jim. We have a lot of advantages. And when I hatch ...  
They're in BIG trouble!**  
  
  
************************************************  
  
  
"So...um, Sweetheart, you going to tell us what this Intergalactic War  
is about?"  
  
**Well, Daddy Blair, it's a long story.**  
  
"Yeah, well, we don't have much to do right now except sit on this  
Flying Carpet and, um, fly. So how about starting with just who these  
people are who are chasing us. Hmm?"  
  
**They're my people. My biological people, anyway. But you're my people  
now. My REAL people. I'm one of you. I'm on your side. So don't worry. I  
won't turn on you just because, biologically speaking, I'm one of  
them.**  
  
"Why are they chasing you? Were you kidnapped?   Maybe they just want  
to rescue you, take you home."  
  
**Nope!**  
  
"Okay."  
  
**It's kind of hard to explain it to you. I mean, you don't think like  
them. I knew that right away, when you took care of me. You didn't know  
what I was, but you loved me anyway. Here you are prepared to protect me  
against all odds, and you don't even know who or what I am. Just that  
I'm helpless. My biological father just wants to use me, like a pawn.  
That's why my mother ran off with me. She risked her life to save me,  
and here you are doing the same. But don't worry. Just a little longer,  
and then I'll protect you.**  
  
"Sure, Sweetheart. Oh!  Do you have a name we can call you?"  
  
**I don't think you could pronounce my name.**  
  
"How about Serendipity? Because we found you by good luck."  
  
**That's perfect.**  
  
  
***************************************************  
  
  
"Psst!  Blair, Honey?"  
  
"Yeah, Mom?"  
  
"Can I ask you something?"  
  
"O--kay."  
  
"Are you and Jim sleeping together? I mean, I saw you in bed -- but are  
you lovers?"  
  
"Well... it's not what you think, Mom."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah. You see, we have this disciplinary relationship. Jim controls  
everything I do, which is why he had me in bed with him, so he could  
keep an eye on me. Then, if I make a mistake, he pulls out his big stick  
and ... Jim, watch it there. If you keep rolling around laughing  
yourself sick like that, you'll fall off the edge of the carpet!"  
  
  
***********************************************  
  
  
"That's better, Jim. Just lie there and giggle. It's safer. We're flying  
over a pod of whales now, and if you rolled off the carpet when one of  
them had its mouth open, you'd pop right in. Then we'd have to follow it  
around until it burped you back up again. Of course you ARE hard to  
swallow...."  
  
"Stop that, Sandburg, I'm warning you!"  
  
"Oh, boy! Look at that whale pod. They're looking back at us. Whoosh! If  
we were any lower, we'd have gotten drenched. This is living! Hey!  
Where's my camera? Why haven't I been taking pictures? .... Ah! No one  
will believe these photos I'm getting. We're talking major award time,  
here. Wow! Look at that one. I don't believe it myself. I bet it's HIM!"  
  
"Him, Sandburg?"  
  
"Yes! He's breaching. It's HIM! Moby Dick!"  
  
…………………………………..  
  
"Wow! This is fantastic. Moby Dick in the flesh. Look at all those  
scars. So many whalers have tried to kill him. But there he is."  
  
"But Sandburg, it can't be him. His son, maybe, but not him. He'd have  
to be -- how old?"  
  
"Well, Melville wrote his book in, oh, 1850 or so. Moby Dick would have  
been pretty much middle-aged by then. So he must be going on 200 by now.  
Hey, Old Boy! You're looking great!"  
  
@WHOOSH!!@  
  
"Wow! He just spouted at us. Now he's going to breach again. Look out!  
We'll get drenched. Whew! That was close. Maybe we should try and  
achieve more altitude here. Hey, Mom? You're the expert. Mom?? What's  
up?"  
  
"Oh! Blair, Honey. I'm losing my concentration. I don't think I can fly  
this thing much longer."  
  
  
**********************************************  
  
  
"Mom, don't blame yourself! When was the last time you slept, hmm?"  
  
"I'm not sure, Honey. I guess ... about three days ago."  
  
"And you've been on the road the whole time, right?"  
  
"Yes. I was so worried about you."  
  
"Well, we will all help now. You sleep. We'll fly."  
  
"It won't work, Blair. You can help me keep the carpet aloft, but it  
takes experience to fly it. When I first started, I had some really  
scary mishaps, but I learned. I've never flown for so long at a stretch,  
though. I can't keep going any longer."  
  
"How far are we from land? Anyone know?"  
  
"Several hundred miles at least, Chief. Unless we're lucky and find a  
tiny island."  
  
"We'll keep going as long as possible. If we don't make it, at least  
we're with the people we love. Tictic. Toctoc. You'll be alright . Do  
you think you could try to get the egg to land? Serendipity? I'm sorry,  
Honey, but it looks like we may not see you hatch after all. But Tic and  
Toc will take care of you."  
  
"Hey, Chief?"  
  
"No!  Daddy Blair!  We have to stick together. We'll sink or swim  
together!"  
  
"Hey, Chief?"  
  
"But Sweetheart, Jim and Mom and I can't swim for hundreds of miles in  
this icy water. Tic and Toc can, so go with them. Okay? My last  
request..."  
  
"Hey, Chief!  Sandburg!  We're being a bit precipitous here."  
  
"What do you mean, Jim-Love?"  
  
"Well, we're not going to end up in the water just yet. Judging by the  
angle of our descent, which is straight down, we're going to land on top  
of Moby Dick!!"  
  
**********************************************  
  
"Man! This really sucks. We go on vacation to get away from it all, and  
Man!   Are we ever. We're going to get smashed to pieces by Moby  
Dick!"  
  
"Yeah, Chief, it really sucks. Which reminds me -- have I ever told you  
that your little toes are really cute, and I love to suck on them? I'd  
really love to do it one more time before we die."  
  
"Thanks, Jim-Love. Have I ever told you that you've got the sexiest ass  
I've ever seen, and I'd really love to ..."  
  
"Blair, Honey, that reminds me. I was trying to ask you before. Are you  
and Jim practicing safe sex?"  
   
  
**********************************************  
  
  
"Chief!? What are you doing?"  
  
"What does it look like I'm doing? Taking my shoe off."  
  
"What for? To help you swim better?"  
  
"No. For you. Here! Go ahead and suck my toes. You said it was your last  
wish."  
  
"Well, yeah, but, ...mmmppphhh!"  
  
"Really! Blair, Honey! I don't think..."  
  
"Shut UP, Mom! We're gonna die here. If Jim wants to suck my toes, he  
can suck my toes. Stop being so ... so Puritanical."  
  
"Mmmmppphhh!"  
  
"Blair Sandburg! I am NOT puritanical! It's got nothing to do with  
that."  
  
"Then what DOES it have to do with?"  
  
"Mmmmpppphhh!!!"  
  
"I just don't think it's ... it's ... I don't know. Okay!   I don't  
KNOW."  
  
"MMMMMmppphhhhh!!!!"  
  
"Fine. Then stay out of this. Jim-Love? You having a good old suck  
there?"  
  
"Mmmmppphhh."  
  
"That's cool."  
  
!!!bump!!!  
  
"Hey, Mom? What was that?"  
  
"That, Blair Sandburg was us landing on Moby Dick."  
  
"GREETINGS: HUMANS, PENGUINS AND EGG!!!"  
  
**Well, at least he mentioned ME. Though I'm last on the list as  
always.**  
  
"I GATHER YOU NEED A LIFT."  
  
  
**********************************************  
  
  
"Jim-Love? Did you hear a voice?"  
  
"Mmmmppphh!!"  
  
"Yeah. Me too. It was rather loud in fact. Did you hear it, Mom?"  
  
"Yes, Honey. I think it was Moby Dick. I think he asked us if we wanted  
a lift."  
  
"Oh. Okay. Hey, everyone! Moby Dick is going to give us a lift. Anyone  
got any objections?"  
  
"Mmmpphh!!!"  
  
"Chirp!"  
  
"Chirp!"  
  
**Nope! Fine with ME!**  
  
"I'm really tired, Honey. Moby Dick can take us anywhere he wants."  
  
"Yep. That's true enough. Okay. We're all in complete agreement for  
once. HEY! MR. DICK! THANKS FOR THE LIFT! VERY KIND OF YOU!"  
  
"OKAY, KID! YOU DON'T HAVE TO SHOUT! WHERE IS IT YOU'RE GOING EXACTLY?"  
  
"Sorry! The nearest land is fine with us. Somewhere we can rest up for  
the next leg."  
  
"OH, I'LL TAKE YOU ALL THE WAY. MY FRIENDS AND I WILL KEEP AN EYE ON  
YOU."  
  
"Friends?"  
  
"Mmmpphh ... Yeah. Look behind you, Chief. Whales. Dolphins. And some  
albatrosses. All following us ... mmmmppphhh."  
  
"Just keep sucking on those toes, Jim. I like it."  
  
  
**********************************************  
   
  
"Mom, why don't you get some sleep now that Moby Dick is giving us a  
ride.   We'll need you to be rested once we hit the shores of Peru.  
Moby can't take us on into the Jungles."  
  
"Okay, Honey. I'm really tired after three days of flying this carpet.  
Goodnight everyone."  
  
"Night, Mom."  
  
"Night, Naomi."  
  
**Night, Granny. Get some sleep, eh?**  
  
"Cheep."  
  
"Chirp."  
  
"GOODNIGHT NAOMI. WHAT ABOUT THE REST OF YOU?"  
  
"Well, I'm not really tired Moby. What I'd like is a bath, but that's  
impossible right now."  
  
"OH? A BATH? WHY NOT! JUST HOP UP INTO MY BLOW HOLE. I'LL WARM UP SOME  
WATER FOR YOU."  
  
"Really? Okay I'll try anything once.... Hey, Jim? Tic and Toc? Come on  
up here. This is like a jacuzzi. Fantastic!"  
  
**Hey, Daddy? Don't forget ME!**  
  
*************************

[Chapter Two](http://www.angelfire.com/magic2/greenlady/armageddon2.html)

 

 


End file.
